


Failure and consequences

by Theodette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Kylo Rens perspective, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodette/pseuds/Theodette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'The Force Awakens' Kylo Ren and General Hux are forced to face the consequences of their actions. This leads to unexpected thoughts and realizations.   </p>
<p>Actions seen from the perspective of Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote a while back when I was frustrated with my assignment and couldn't seem to get started on it. I decided to share it to see what you guys make of it. It's my first work in the Star Wars Universe and I'm new to writing though not reading fanfictions. Feel free to leave comments below. Thanks for reading :)

Kylo Ren heard the gasp for air beside him as the supreme leader tightened his hold on General Hux’s throat. The gasping quickly stopped though. There was no fighting.   
The General had seen this coming and he was at peace with it - it seemed. He was a perfectionist. He saw death as a just punishment for failure. 

The knight looked to his right catching a glimpse of the generals appearance. His perfect fiery red hair and black uniform was in slight disarray but nothing like what you could expect from a man about to die. Apparently he would die looking as perfect as he had living.   
His ice blue eyes usually so alive seemed vacant. Kylo was sure he’d stared at the supreme leader until his mind had too little oxygen left to focus on the task. 

Something inside him turned. They’d been here long enough. The supreme leader could have disposed of him anytime while he was in med bay.   
And yet he had waited.   
Waited for him to be here to witness it.   
It was a lesson he expected. That if he failed death would find him. That if he failed he’d be worth nothing.   
He thought back to his father's words.. to Han Solo’s words. He’d told him Snoke would kill him when he had what he wanted. 

His eyes flickered back to the General. His pale skin was red now.   
They hated each other.   
They feared each other.   
They envied each other.  
And yet he was the closest thing Kylo had had to a friend since he left everything behind to join the order.   
He was the closest human contact he’d had and they’d never actually touched.   
Hux had only seen his face recently. Before that they had a mask and voice distortion between them as well.   
But he had with everyone.

Kylo felt a sudden displeasure at the General's pain growing fastly into mental torture as his mind reached out to Hux as by reflex. 

The supreme leader instantly looked at him sensing the growing strength of the force surrounding him. His eyes then drifted from Kylo to Hux and back.   
‘You’ve grown fond of him.’ Kylo flinched at that. Of cause he knew his every thought. Of cause. ‘Only the more reason to dispose of him. He served his purpose. He was good but failure is not tolerated and you can not be distracted in any way.’  
Distracted? He couldn’t have any form of connection to anyone. The supreme leader said it would cloud his mind. Weaken it like a drug. Weaken him. Which was what fueled his loneliness. The despair in his mind. The anger.   
He knew those feelings belonged to Ben Solo and still he felt them from time to time. Still he found himself wishing someone would at least look him in the eyes without being forced to do so. Very few people did that. Hux was one.   
Kylo froze realizing he’d started using the general's name and not his rank. Hux.

As connected to his thought he felt a pull in the force as if something had been torn away from him. Ripped out of him. 

He then realized the general had gone slack in Snoke’s hand.   
He was dead.   
Dead like his father.   
Like the jedi.   
Like himself.


End file.
